


Making Up For Lost Time

by mander3_swish



Series: Making Up For Lost Time [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gap Filler, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 03, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring Back the PWP to Brian's Loft: 11 'locations' in the loft for some 'desperate' sex acts.<br/>Timeline: around 311/312</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the loft’s elevator

Even though Brian just got off in the ‘vette, thanks to one of my world famous blow jobs, he’s all over me when we enter his building. I quickly find myself pushed up against the back of the elevator with my jeans around my ankles, my dick so far down Brian’s throat… I could just die happy right now!

His hand is squeezed around the base of my dick, his tongue swirling around the head as he licks up my trickle of pre-come.

I’m on the edge and need to get off. I’ve been hard for a good hour, now, without any release. Pumping my hips forward, I hope I can just come if my dick hits the back of Brian’s throat.

But, no. He wants to drag this out… see how desperate he can make me.

It’s a game I both love and hate.


	2. against the loft door

Moaning with impatience, I see that we've reached the top floor. I step out of my jeans as Brian stands up, grabbing them off the floor. They won't be needed until some time tomorrow.

Stepping into the loft behind him, I slide the door shut. Before I have a chance to turn back around, Brian has me pinned against it, sucking and kissing my neck. It feels incredibly good, but I can think of other things that would feel even better.

Soon enough, Brian pulls off the rest of my clothes, keeping me pressed against the door with his own very clothed body. His hands caress the skin on my torso as he moves them down to my hips. He runs his wet tongue down my back, quickly falling to his knees. Gently massaging my ass, he spreads my cheeks apart.

I gasp when I feel the wetness of his tongue make contact with my opening. His tongue probing me, getting me all wet, only makes me want him more. I need all of him inside of me. I push back, hoping he’ll take the hint and realize my desperate plea. I need him to finish this!

Luckily he does, standing up to turn me around. Magically, Brian’s pants have disappeared… or he’s just so talented I didn’t notice him taking them off.

He presses a lubed condom into my hand. “Put it on me,” he groans.

Brian licks his lips, rolling his head back as I do. His exposed neck is just too tantalizing. I have to taste and kiss it.

With his hard dick fully sheathed and ready to go, Brian grabs onto my ass, lifting me slightly for better access. I wrap my legs around his hips and thighs, hoping to hell he won’t drop me as he thrusts into me.

The pace he sets is fast and hard. I’m pinned to the door, clutching the back of his neck and shoulder, moving my hips to match his thrusts. It’s glorious. I’ve missed this so much.

How could I ever have thought I could live without this; without him?


	3. on the bare wooden floor

We both come, collapsing onto the bare, wooden floor. Its sensation on my back cools my overheated skin as I breathe hard, my head resting on Brian's chest. 

His shirt is drenched in sweat so I pull it open, freeing his warm skin beneath. Licking and tasting him, I feel one of his hands come up toward my head. I love it when he plays with my hair, twisting the sweat-soaked strands between his fingers.

Licking down Brian's chest to his abdomen, and then lower, my tongue traces lines across his left hipbone. Gently nudging at him to roll over, I’m desperate to taste all of him. We’ve only been fucking again for like thirty-six hours, the opportunity not yet arising until now. 

He seems pretty spent, easily giving in to my ministrations as my tongue brushes over his puckered hole. I pull back to admire Brian's now shiny-with-spit opening, seeing that it's started to pulse.

I hear his breath catch in his throat as he moans out what sounds like my name. His exhaustion must be waning, I think to myself, as Brian writhes slightly beneath my touch. Leaning back in, I kiss all along his crack.

He's so incredibly hard when I reach around to grasp his cock. Hand slightly lubed with pre-come, I begin to stroke his shaft as my tongue plunges into his hole, darting in and out.

The friction on his cock and in his ass brings Brian to the edge, his whole body shuddering beneath mine as he comes with a loud cry of pleasure.

I wake hours later, sore all over… mostly in a good way. At first I don’t know where I am. I only know that I’m with Brian. That’s when I realize we must have passed out on the floor after our vigorous fuckfest.

Brian’s gonna be pissed, all snarky and achy, when he wakes up to find us on the floor.


	4. the shower

What day is it?

Shit! It’s Saturday and I have a drawing class in, oh, about an hour and a half… way across town.

Groaning as I roll off of Brian, I try to make my legs work to stand up. Maybe, if I’m quiet enough, I can fit in a quick shower and get out of here before he wakes up. I place the blanket from the sofa over his naked, gorgeous body before heading to the bathroom.

Jumping when I hear the shower door open, I certainly wasn’t expecting the company.

Although, I always hope.

The look in Brian's eyes is still sleepy. When I smile at him it turns to lust.

Pulling me into his arms, his lips crash down upon mine, his tongue pushing for entrance into my opening mouth. The juxtaposition of its soft wetness sliding against my own tongue and Brian’s urgency makes me forget all about my rush. 

When I eventually break the kiss, coming up for air, he takes the pause as an opportunity to spin me around, pressing me into the glass wall of the shower. I hear him grab a condom from the soap dish, tearing open its wrapper.

At first, I thought Brian would just thrust his dick right in, but he takes a moment to run his hands over my wet skin, pressing his lips to my shoulder. I groan in pleasure when his finger slides into my hole, opening me up. Pushing backward, I always want more. 

Brian rubs his finger in and out a few times before pulling it out completely. Then he pushes his dick inside of me. A whimper escapes from my throat as he sets a frenetic pace for his thrusts. I feel as though I could slip and fall at any second, but he just holds onto me tighter.

Reaching down to my own dick, I begin to work the shaft. Running my hand over the head and back down to the base, I give it a little squeeze… and that’s all I need. I come in my hand, Brian climaxing shortly thereafter.

Licking a bit of come off my hand, I let the rest wash away. Turning to pull Brian in for a kiss, I give him a taste. He eagerly swallows it all, sucking my tongue into his mouth, gently nipping at it as he lets it go.

“Mmmm that was great,” I sigh, leaning against his body with my arms wrapped around his neck, standing under the hot spray.

“Yeah… It reminds me of that first morning. And then we had to be all rushed afterwards... trying to get you youngin to school on time.”

“Shit! School… which I need to get to... now!”

I burst out of the warmth of the shower, hastily readying myself to rush out the door to class.

Who the fuck schedules classes on Saturday mornings, anyway?


	5. beam!sex

I run up the stairs, desperate to get fucked after staring at the hot naked model in my drawing class all morning. While usually it’s a more clinical sort of atmosphere, all of the sex Brian and I have had in the last 24 hours has just made every fiber of my being permanently turned on.

No sooner do I close the loft door that I find myself pressed against the nearest vertical I-beam, Brian’s lips attached to my neck, and his hands making short work of my scarf, jacket, and sweater. His fingers slide up under my shirt and he tweaks my left nipple; it’s still so sensitive even though I’ve gone without a ring in it for over a year. I gasp and I can feel Brian’s smile against my neck. Yes Brian, you still know all the right spots to touch me.

We tear each others’ clothes off quickly, neither of us daring to tease at this point; the need is palpable. 

I push Brian up against the beam, keeping a firm hold on his hips as his already leaking dick slides into my mouth. Now I take the time to tease, taking him right to edge until I pull back, licking up his shaft one last time before I roll a condom on him. I only want one thing in this moment, and it’s pretty obvious what that is.

Brian pulls me up into his arms and crashes his mouth down onto mine in a bruising kiss. He manages to turn us around so now my back is pressed against the beam. Our lips still locked together, he signals me and I lift my legs around him as he holds me up. His dick pushes inside of me as I use gravity to help press down onto it. The slow burn of the pressure nearly makes me come undone.

In a instant, Brian begins to thrust upwards at a pace I don’t see him holding onto for very long. I hang onto his neck for dear life and just ride out the sensations. I come between us without my own dick ever being touched. Brian’s orgasm follows moments later, his hips jerking one last time before he pulls out and we collapse onto the nearby futon cushions.


	6. futon!sex

Both of us sated and exhausted (in only the best possible way) from the last round of fucking, Brian and I all but pass out on the futon mattress. It's plush and soft, and I love sleeping on it almost as much Brian's bed. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness, I begin to feel Brian stirring behind me. His cool, slick hand slips between my thighs, across my balls, and up along my crack, with a bit of extra pressure as his finger grazes across my hole.

The slick friction of him sliding his bare dick between my thighs is indescribable. I wrap my ankles around one another and lock my knees together as tight as possible.

"Oh fuck. Yes Justin. Just like that," Brian groans out and begins thrusting in earnest. Skin slapping against skin, it's quick and messy... and perfect. 

Every few thrusts, his dick presses against my balls, pushing on them and making me impossibly hard. I roll my hips down, trapping my dick against the futon, looking for the right amount friction as I desperately try to relieve some of the tension building inside. 

Brian reaches around, pulling me back closer so that my back is flush with his chest. He then closes his fist around my dick. I gasp at the pressure, my dick over-sensitive and leaking like crazy. Timing his thrusts between my thighs with his unrelenting grip, I come all over his hand and the cushion in front of me. 

After milking every last drop of come from my spent dick, he pushes me onto my stomach and pulls out from between my legs. I know what he's going to do and welcome it hungrily. I'm writhing on the futon as I feel the first drops of his come on the back of my thighs and across my ass. 

"So perfect." I hear him softly mumble, with his hands are on me, rubbing his come into my skin.


	7. the sofa

Heading back to the living room after a quick rinse in the shower, I come to the conclusion that my dick has been seriously neglected in the last couple of days, and I definitely need to do something about this gross oversight. 

Brian's draped on the sofa, dragging on a smoke. Jealous of that fucking cigarette, I straddle his chest and reach down, stealing it from between his fingers. 

"Hey!" He protests, and tries to grab it back.

I playfully fight him off with both hands, the smoke dangerously hanging from my smiling lips. Managing to finally discard the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, I let him know just what I'd prefer him to suck on.

Inching my way further up his chest, he opens his mouth, greedily welcoming my dick with a flick of his eyes up to meet mine.

I lean forward, hovering over him as I inch my way between his lips. I hang onto the arm of the sofa behind his head, which affords me leverage to move my dick in and out of his mouth.

Feeling Brian gripping my thighs, his fingers pressing into my skin hard enough to probably leave their imprint, I know he's ready for more. I don't need anymore encouragement than that and I set a quick pace. When I feel the head of my dick bumping against the back of his throat, with Brian swallowing around it adding to the incredible sensations coursing through my entire body, my balls draw up in anticipation of my impending orgasm. 

Sinking one more time into the hot wetness of his throat, I come crying out Brian's name. 

When I'm finished coming, I pull out gently and slide down alongside Brian into the space between him and the back of the sofa. Drifting off to sleep again, I think of all the other ways my dick needs to be reacquainted with the rest of Brian's body.


	8. chair!sex

Entering the loft after my shift at the diner, I find Brian engrossed with something on his computer. Underneath his calm exterior, I could tell all last night and this morning that he was freaking out about get fired. He was trying to mask it with a single-minded focus on finding Jason Kemp's killer. I was more than willing to help, but I also want to help take his mind off everything, if only for a little while.

I pull on the back of his chair, rolling him away from the desk. "Come on, Brian. Time for a break."

"I don't have time for breaks anymore. If I give up now, it will all have been for nothing."

"It's all my fault you're even in this mess, so let me make it up to you," I say, going over to the stereo and slipping in a Broken Social Scene CD. The music coming out of the speakers has me moving to the beat immediately. Its slow and pulsing rhythm courses through my veins. 

I make my way over to Brian, pulling off my grease-soaked diner scented shirt as I go. I have his full attention now. While he tries to school his face to remain moderately disinterested, his drawn in lips and shifting in his chair tell me he's anything but disinterested. 

Dancing up to him, I lean forward and place my hands on his knees. I draw them open so I can shimmy in between. It's as if his hands grab onto my hips by their own free will. With a teasing swivel of my hips, I start working the fly of my jeans open. 

"Hey, let me," he says, batting my hands away. Once they're open, he slides his hands across the exposed skin of my waist and slips them down under the band of my briefs. He pushes my jeans, underwear and all, down my legs to the floor. I step out of them and move to straddle his hips. 

As I'm writhing to the music in his lap, I can feel his hardening cock straining against his jeans just beneath me. I capture his lips in a sloppy kiss before getting up and turning around. I continue to dance for him, grinding my ass back down against his groin. 

His hands are running all over my back, sensuous and a bit ticklish at times, like he's mapping and reminiscing all at the same time.

"Lube?" I ask, extending a hand back to him so he can pass me a packet of lube I know is in his pocket. He digs one out and hands it to me. I stand and coat my fingers, getting them all slick and ready. While I begin to stretch myself in preparation of what's coming next, Brian divests himself of his clothing and tosses it all towards the bedroom. 

He sits back down in his chair, watching me slide a finger in and out. When I add a second, quickly followed by a third, he begins slowly stroking himself. 

"Don't you dare come before I'm sitting on your lap again," I warn him. 

"Fuck, fine. Then stop your fucking teasing and come sit on my dick," he tosses back. 

I happily oblige, backing up to him and lowering myself down. He places a hand on my hip to guide me while his other hand directs his cock at my lube slicked hole. 

The pressure of his cock inside me is perfect. So much better than my fingers ever could be. It might be sappy shit, but every single time we've fucked this week has felt like coming home. 

My thighs begin to burn in this position, not being used like this in a long time. My arms find purchase and leverage by grabbing onto Brian's, which are helping to guide my movements up and down on his cock. He's rocking his hips up for that extra push inside of me. Squeezing my ass tightly around him for a few pulses has him groaning, and I know that he'll come any second.

When he does, he pulls me down onto his lap, both of us collapsing on the chair. Leaning back against his chest, he wraps his arms around me, holding me close while one hand strokes me until my own orgasm spills out. 

Loose limbed, dripping in sweat and in come, I don't want to move even though this must be at least slightly uncomfortable for Brian. However, he doesn't seem to want to let go as he places soft, tender kisses across my upper back and shoulders. I feel his tongue darting out every once in awhile for a taste of my salty skin.

I can't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else but here right now, in this moment.


	9. dining room table

I'm cleaning up from a late dinner with Brian (you wouldn't believe how much spaghetti sauce splatter covered the table), scrubbing away, when Brian comes up behind me, grabbing me by the hips. I feel his erection pressed against me as he rocks against my ass.

He's freshly showered - and still naked - and plans on heading to Babylon in a bit, although I don't really see the point. The back room is still locked down tight, and he'll probably just spend his time there bemoaning the fact.

His hot breath ghosts across my ear as he drapes himself over my back. "Up for one before we go?"

"Always. But only if we do it right here," is my reply. I've been trying to get him to tell me every sordid detail about every guy he fucked while I with Ethan, and so far I've only managed to get a couple juicy tales out of him. So now it's my goal to erase those memories for Brian and replace them with a million times better sex with me. 

I quickly slip out of my cargo pants and underwear, and resume my previous position. Brian slides his hands up along my sides, underneath my t-shirt. I flinch when his fingers pass over that one particular ticklish spot just at the base of ribs, but he doesn't pause, and his hands continue upwards before pulling the shirt over my head. 

He slowly kisses his way back down my spine. 

"I thought you wanted this to be quick?" I ask. 

"We've got time," is his reply, pausing at my lower back and resuming at the swell of my ass. His tongue dart out, and the saliva feels so good cooling my overheated skin. 

Spreading my ass cheek apart, he licks down my crack and works his spit into my hole to get me wet and ready.

I move my legs further apart, which gives him easier access to suck my balls into his mouth. He teases the skin with tight little sucks that alight my body with so many sensations. He works a lube-slicked finger, and then another, into my hole at the same time. I could probably come from just this in no time, but I'm hoping Brian will fuck me over the table like I want him to.

"Fuck me," I say when his other hand reaches between my legs and starts stroking my dick. I'm so close and I don't want to come until he's inside of me.

I'm laying across the table, face down, panting to get my breathing under control and trying not come while I wait for Brian to put a condom on. And then he's there, pulling my arms behind my back and holding my wrists with one of his hands, pressing down just above my ass, keeping me firmly in place. I feel the slight dampness of the table as my torso molds to the table. 

Brian continues to tease, rubbing the head of his dick over my hole with only slight pressure. I try to push back, but he tightens his one-handed grip on my wrists and presses down harder. 

"Uh-uh Sunshine," he says with a chastising tone. "Good things come to boys who wait."

I just groan at his cheesy line, but I don't have to wait any longer when he presses inside me then, one long, hard push all the way, giving me everything at once. 

"Holy fuck," I squeak out once he sets a fast and brutal pace, the complete opposite to all of his teasing minutes before.

"Like that?" he asks, and I just nod, my cheek squished against the table top. 

He manages to get a hand on my dick, and I come seconds later, my hole squeezing around him. He slows his pace to a crawl, feeling my orgasm as it courses through my body.

When my dick is fully spent, he pulls out, turns me around and hoists me onto the table. 

He leans down and kisses me, hard and brusing, all the while stroking his dick to get himself off. When he comes all over my abdomen, he cries out in sheer ecstasy. 

Flopping down on top of me, he keeps rutting, our spent and over-sensitive dicks sliding together in his come like he's try to draw out every possible sensation and lingering spark of orgasm from our bodies.

I put my elbows on the table, trying to raise my chest up to get him to move. "Come Brian, get up. I seriously need a shower now, and you probably need another."

At this rate, we might make it to Babylon by one in the morning.


	10. the stairs

I'm not sure if Brian is as fall-down drunk as he's acting, but hauling his ass out of the cab and into the elevator is a chore. 

'Drink til they're pretty' was his motto of the night. With the backroom remaining closed, much of hot gay Pittsburgh found elsewhere to dance, drink, and fuck… I was right once again. So we drank, bitched, and danced until Brian couldn't stand without leaning heavily on me. 

By the time we make it into the loft, Brian seems to be a bit more sobered up as he goes through his usual routine of shirt off, drinks a bottle of water (with half of it dribbling down his chest), and then pants off. Oh, if I'd have known he was going commando, I might have done some things differently tonight...

He walks up to me naked and smiling, and starts pulling off my clothes. I try to move us to the bedroom, but we tumble onto the steps in a giggling, drunken heap. We're making out like a couple of drunken teenagers as he continues to try to get me undressed. I'm only about half out of my t-shirt and my jeans are barely undone before he has his mouth around my dick. 

It's messy and wet, and feels so damn good, even with the hard edge of one of the steps is digging into my back. 

Brian goes to deep throat me, but starts gagging, and pulls off quickly before things go from bad to worse. "Fuck!" he shouts once he catches his breath. I guess he's not quite as sober as either of us wishes he was at the moment.


	11. the bed

I take this break in action as an opportunity to get us onto the bed and actually take my clothes off. 

Brian promptly sprawls out on his back. I think he might fall asleep on me soon, but my dick is achingly hard from the half a blow job. 

I crawl across the bed to pull some lube out of the bedside table. I quickly slick up my dick first with a few strokes and run my thumb over the head to catch the trickle of pre-come that's starting to form. Then I roll half on top of Brian and take his dick into my hand. I watch his face as I do this, his eyes squeezing shut while I stroke up and down with gentle tugs. 

His eyes flash open and a moan escapes from his lips when I pull my hand away. "No come back," he says, grasping for my arm. 

I move more fully on top of Brian, so that our slicked up dicks are aligned, trapped between the tight heat of our bodies. I slowly begin to move, sliding up and down, and each bit of friction is a little bit of self-torture as I really, really need to come. 

In a flash, Brian rolls us over, so now he's on top and continues to grind down against me. I wrap my legs around the back of his thighs, grab onto hips, and just try to ride this out. 

His tongue traces the seam of my lips before I slide mine out to taste his. The pace of his grinding slows as we get lost in the kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair. I roll my hips up in desperation, just needing seconds more to rub against his groin before I can come.

My legs fall from his body when my orgasm does hit, come shooting up between us, coating my skin. 

Brian's own climax is seconds later, and he kneels back to get a hand on his dick, milking it 'til every last drop of come is covering me. Then, instead of licking me clean, or hell, even running a sheet over my belly, he flops down on top of me and promptly passes out.

"Brian?" I whisper, tapping on his lower back, trying to get him to move. But I'm too tired and too content to want him to move. I'm sure I'll regret that in the morning when our pubes will be glued together from come and lube, and Brian will be pissed at me because for sure it'll all be my fault… but still so worth it.


End file.
